


Nico Wants To Get Beaten Up

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico asks Nozomi to beat her up.





	Nico Wants To Get Beaten Up

“Hey Nozomi, can you beat me up?”

That question was pretty out of the blue from Nico, as the three third-years chilled on the couch and watched videos on TV together, but it wasn’t entirely surprising. Even so, it was pretty random.

“You want me to beat you up? Are you sure?” Nozomi said, stifling a laugh with Eli, the both of them finding the sudden request to be really amusing, and yet not unexpected at the same time. “I hit pretty hard, you know that, right?”

“I knoooow, still, I wanna get beaten up.” Nico pouted, kinda leaning on Nozomi until Nozomi pushed her back for some personal space. “I’ve never gotten beaten up before, I wanna know how it feels.”

“Nico, that’s so trashy.” Eli commented, although the somewhat mischievous look on her face said pretty clearly she’d love to see it too.

“Come ooooon, I wanna get beaten uuup.” Nico pleaded, her voice borderline whiny for something so masochistic, “I wanna get bruised and stuuuff.”

“Are you absolutely certain? It’s gonna hurt, you know.” Nozomi gave one last warning, the smile on her face doing everything but concealing her desire to beat Nico up, “You really sure about this?”

“Yeees, I’m really sure about this. Please beat me up.”

“Alright then, get up.” Nozomi got up off the couch, and started making sure there’s enough space for her to do this comfortably. “Come on, get up. Stand up straight.”

Nico hurriedly got up the couch, standing before Nozomi, suddenly feeling kinda shy. It wasn’t that she didn’t want it anymore, but now that she’s actually about to be beaten up, with Nozomi even putting up her fists like that, Nico found herself cowering a bit, not even making a conscious decision to cover herself up with her arms. 

“Get your arms out of the way, Nico. I wanna get a clean shot at this.” Nozomi said, her stance and energy looking like she’s actually about to throw down, “Keep your arms out of the way.”

Realizing that Nozomi’s aiming for her stomach, Nico got even more nervous, not knowing how well she was going to take it. She was lowkey kinda hoping it’d be like, her back or her arms or something, not that Nozomi doesn’t already bite her arms really hard from time to time, since those parts she was pretty sure she could take a hit there. Or at least she hoped so. But stomach? That’s one of the weaker parts of her body, she had no idea how she was going to take this hit. Nevertheless, she wanted this, she wanted to get hit and bruised, so Nico consciously kept her arms out of Nozomi’s way, so she could have a clean shot at her.

Then, moving faster than Nico could register, came Nozomi’s fist, colliding into her stomach and sending her back onto the couch, clutching her stomach and writhing in pain. Although she had anticipated that it would hurt a lot, Nico had no idea the pain would not only burst through her abdomen like that, but that it would also linger for so long, gnawing into her as if consuming her stomach.

“O-owww…” Nico groaned, not wanting to seem too pathetic but at the same time, it really hurt, and kinda rolled into Eli’s lap.

Obviously concerned, Eli softly petted Nico’s hair and said with a giggle, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Nico said, although that reply was more out of habit than anything.

Cringing and shaking the hand she threw the punch with, Nozomi sat back down, and said, “I pussied out at the last second, kinda messed up my wrist a bit.”

“Aww.” Eli moved her hand over, across the writhing Nico, and softly petted Nozomi’s hand too.

“You doing okay, Nicocchi?” Nozomi asked, concern in her voice but also pain in her wrist

“I’m f-fine… nnnghgh…” Nico wanted to curl up and fall asleep, and hope that the pain went away by the time she woke up, but wow, it hurt. At the same time, she didn’t really wanna worry Nozomi too much either.

“Are you really sure, Nicocchi? Are you actually okay, or are you just saying that?” Nozomi asked, pretty well aware of the kinda thing Nico always did, where she said it’s okay when it’s not. “I aimed at your stomach and threw a straight punch, but got too worried I’d hit too hard the last second, and so my shot was kinda off. Are you really okay?”

“Yeah… you hit pretty hard, you know that?” Nico said, beginning to sit back properly, still clutching her stomach even though it actually didn’t hurt THAT much anymore.

“Yeah, believe it or not, I used to get into scraps from time to time, so I can take a lot of hits.” Nozomi explained, giving Eli’s hand a kiss. “But I know you’ve never been in a fight before, and I hit pretty hard, so I want to make sure you’re really okay. Let me see.”

“Huh?” Nico’s confused for a sec.

“Let me see where I punched you. Lift up your shirt.” Nozomi said, leaning for a good view.

“Oh uhh, yeah.” Nico did as Nozomi asked, and lifted her shirt to reveal her tummy, turning around and inadvertently backing into Eli’s lap. The red spot on her stomach was no longer in the extreme pain it was earlier, but it still felt sensitive to touch.

Leaning forward and getting a good look at it, Nozomi touched it and asked, “Does it hurt when I touch it?”

Nico nodded.

“Yeah, that’s definitely gonna bruise.” Nozomi said, turning her attention back to the TV. 

“At least it’s gonna be easy to cover up.” Nico put her shirt back down, and returned her attention to the video they were watching as well.

“Mhm, that it is.” Eli resumed softly petting Nico’s hair, and lightly played with her twintails.

Well, it wasn’t exactly what Nico was expecting, not exactly what she had hoped for either. She was hoping she’d get beaten up a lot more than that, but let’s be real here; if she couldn’t even take a punch, there was no way she was going to take anymore than that. At least she got what she asked for, getting gutshotted by Nozomi, and she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll get working on the more serious fics like Intimacy with Hanayo's Mother soon, I just need to get back into the proper headspace for that. For now, have Nico getting beaten up.


End file.
